Many people get enjoyment out of placing birdfeeders outside of their homes in their yards. Birdfeeders attract birds, which can be pleasant and relaxing to watch. In fact, bird watching has become a popular recreational activity in recent years. Additionally, it is often desirable for people to have a thermometer outside of their homes so that they know the outdoor temperature.
Combining thermometers and bud feeders has previously been attempted. However, such combined birdfeeder thermometers simply email affixing a sticker-type thermometer to a birdfeeder or the like. Thus, a need exists for a more durable birdfeeder with thermometer. Furthermore, a need exists for a birdfeeder with a thermometer such that a food substance in the birdfeeder does not block the view of the thermometer. These and other needs are met by the present invention, discussed in detail below.